Symbol of Your Love
by Kanata renJeeSun
Summary: Simbol? Kode? Cipher Mason? Kunci pemecahan-kode?/"Percuma saja jika kau menyukaiku…"/"Tapi… lebih dari itu, karena aku mencintaimu hingga berpikir untuk membuat kalung itu dengan simbol yang aku sukai."/SasuNaru Warn:Yaoi/oneshot.RnR Please?


"Aku menyukaimu…" ujarku seraya menatap lekat _onyx_ di hadapanku, meyakinkan bahwa apa yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran.

Tapi dia hanya diam. Dengan ekspresi dingin dan angkuh.

Batinku terasa tercabik melihat respon darinya. Tidak bisakah dia melepaskan topeng _stoic_-nya itu di hadapanku kali ini? Tahukah dia betapa berat aku mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah kupendam padanya sejak kami kecil?

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu… Sasuke," ujarku lagi. Kali ini aku melihat rahangnya yang mengeras dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

Dalam hati aku tertawa miris. Reaksinya sungguh sangat jelas bagiku, bahwa dia marah dan tidak terima dengan pengakuanku. Lagi pula siapa yang mau menerima orang menjijikan sepertiku. Seorang laki-laki yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang juga laki-laki. Tapi memang inilah diriku.

Perih dan sesak. Dua hal itulah yang kini aku rasakan. Sikapnya itu sudah cukup jelas jika kali ini dia benar-benar membenciku. Aku meraih sesuatu yang berada di dadaku, sebuah kalung dengan bentuk bandul yang aneh, dan setahun yang lalu dia berikan saat hari ulang tahunku.

Aku genggam bandul kalung tersebut, seolah dapat memberikan kekuatan pada diriku untuk menerima segala penolakan darinya. Hanya kalung ini yang membuatku selalu merasa bahwa dia sayang padaku, walau hanya sebagai sahabat sekalipun.

Dan dia memerhatikan apa yang aku lakukan pada kalung pemberiannya. Dan seketika tatapannya padaku berubah menjadi semakin dingin.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan sangat sinis dan dingin.

Aku terdiam, terhenyak dengan nada itu. Semakin erat cengkramanku pada kalungku. Baru kali ini dia mengunakan nada sedingin itu jika berbicara padaku. Aku tahu jika dia memang terkadang dingin pada orang lain, tapi selama kami bersahabat sejak kecil, tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya berbicara seperti itu padaku. Kecuali, yeah kecuali, jika dia membenci seseorang. Dan kini orang itu adalah _aku_.

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," ujarnya lagi. Lalu dia bangkit sambil membawa sebuah buku novel kesayangannya, dia berdiri dari tempatnya tadi yang duduk di bawah pohon, tepat di belakang halaman rumahnya. Tempat _favorite_ kami. Lalu meninggalkanku yang hanya terpaku di tempat.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Symbol of Your Love written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T + or semi M (?)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

.ONE SHOT.

Pairing: SasuNaru

warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, dll.

Sedikit penjalasan yang dikutip langsung dari novel T_he Lost Symbol_—yang menginspirasi fic ini...

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak pengungkapan perasaan yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze Naruto pada sahabat sejak kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Memikirkan pernyataannya yang sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh sahabatnya itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat dan rasa sakit di hatinya secara bersamaan.

Naruto kini hanya bisa memandang sosok Uchiha bungsu tersebut dari kejauhan. Dia kini hanya bertopang dagu, sambil mengarahkan tatapannya keluar jendela dari ruang perkuliahannya di lantai dua, di mana dia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai _raven_ sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kampus dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

Mendengus pelan, saat tahu buku apa yang tengah dibaca si _raven_. Itu adalah sebuah novel kesayangannya yang entah sudah berapa kali dibacanya sejak dia memilikinya setahun yang lalu. Novel yang tebalnya saja menyamai sebuah kamus.

Novel tersebut berjudul _The Lost Symbol_ yang ditulis oleh _Dan Brown_. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah diperbolehkan oleh si _raven_ a.k.a Sasuke itu menyentuh novelnya sedikit pun. Yah, walaupun dia menyentuhnya sekalipun, bukan berarti dia mau membacanya, _sih._ Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghabiskan ramen di Ichiraku daripada membaca sebuah novel dengan halaman yang lebih dari tujuh ratus lembar seperti itu.

Sudah tiga hari pula Naruto tidak pernah bertegur sapa seperti biasanya dengan Sasuke, yang sering kali membuatnya disebut biang onar oleh teman-teman mereka. Bahkan teman-teman mereka pun merasa heran dengan sikap saling menghindar dari kedua manusia berbeda sifat tersebut. _Well,_ lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sedikit menjaga jarak dari si _raven._

Dia masih dalam keadaan patah hati, ingat? Setidaknya dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk menata hatinya dan bertemu dengan sumber patah hatinya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, bingung dengan apa yang akan dia perbuat selanjutnya. Apakah salah jika dia memiliki perasaan ini? Dan akhirnya mengatakan kebenaran itu pada Sasuke dan mengakibatkan hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan ini lebih parah daripada mereka bertengkar. Jika tahu seperti ini jadinya, apa lebih baik dia pendam saja perasaannya ini selamanya?

Tidak. Naruto menggeleng kuat dengan pemikirannya itu. Ini semua sudah menjadi pilihannya, tidak peduli Sasuke akan menerima atau jijik padanya, ia sudah memutuskannya. Dan tak ada jalan lagi untuk kembali menarik kata-katanya.

Inilah akibatnya jika memiliki perasaan lebih kepada seorang sahabat. Jika memiliki perasaan yang sama mungkin akan berakhir _happy ending,_ namun jika tidak… maka hal buruk pun dapat terjadi pada hubungan persahabatan. Seperti… perpisahan mungkin?

Lalu sekarang apa? Apa dia akan terus menghindari Sasuke?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Besok, Naruto bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia tidak peduli jika Sasuke membencinya atau pun jijik padanya. Yang jelas, lebih dari apa pun dia tidak bisa terus melakukan aksi kekanakan semacam menghindar seperti ini.

Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, Naruto harus membuat Sasuke untuk… yah, setidaknya dia masih bisa berteman dengan pemuda dingin tersebut. Dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk melupakan saja pernyataannya itu, walaupun itu membuatnya berkali lipat lebih sakit. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika hal itu masih membuat Sasuke mau berteman dengannya.

Ya… tidak apa-apa…

Jika Naruto seorang wanita mungkin dia sudah menangis dengan nasib cintanya yang mengenaskan seperti ini.

Naruto kembali menyentuh kalung pemberian Sasuke, yang terbuat dari perak. Terlihat sebuah bandul yang cukup unik dan aneh. Terdiri dari tiga susunan dengan sembilan bentuk ukiran uniknya. Susunan pertama hanya terdiri dari satu bentuk entah huruf atau apa, yang jelas itu seperti huruf capital 'L' yang terbalik seprti ini ' **ᒥ** '.

Pada susunan kedua terdapat empat bentuk unik lainnya, bentuk pertama seperti ini 'L' namun pada sudutnya terdapat sebuah titik. Dan yang kedua berbentuk kotak berbintik yang sisi kanannya hilang. Selanjutnya berupa sebuah bentuk yang menyerupai panah ke atas seperti ini '**ᐱ**'. Kemudian bentuk keempat dengan sebuah bentuk persegi empat sederhana tanpa titik—kosong.

Dan pada susunan ketiga, hanya terdapat tiga bentuk. Pertama, membentuk sebuah sudut seperti ini '**ᐸ**' yang pada tengahnya terdapat sebuah titik. Bentuk kedua sama dengan, bentuk pada susunan kedua, di mana terdapat bentuk kotak berbintik yang sisi kanannya hilang. Selanjutnya atau ketiga dan terakhir, membentuk sudut '**ᐸ**' -lagi- namun tanpa titik. Di setiap bentuk yang terdapat titik tersebut, telah bertahtakan batu mulia safir berwarna biru.

Naruto mengusap pelan bandul tersebut. Waktu pertama kali dia melihatnya —tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu— entah mengapa ia sudah sangat menyukai kalung tersebut dan langsung memintanya pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk memberikannya, karena kalung ini katanya, merupakan salah satu benda kesayangan si _raven._

Tapi entah mengapa tiga hari kemudian, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya yang jatuh pada tanggal 10 Oktober, si _raven_ tidak melarangnya untuk memiliki kalung tersebut sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Bahkan memberikannya.

_;;flashback;;_

Drap… Drap… Drap…

Terdengar derap langkah kaki seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berlari dengan semangatnya.

Brakk!

Dan tanpa permisi pemuda pirang yang tadi berlari kini memasuki sebuah ruangan atau kamar dengan membuka pintu secara brutal. Hingga mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari sang pemilik kamar.

"_Dobe_, di mana sopan santunmu ketika memasuki kamar orang lain," ujar pemuda _raven_ si pemilik kamar sinis dan jengkel.

Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa dosa atas perilaku yang tidak berperi-kepintu-annya.

"_Ne, ne,_ _T_eme. Mana hadiah untukku?" ujar Naruto sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Tidak ada," jawabnya ketus.

Naruto langsung merenggut, ngambek. "Huh! _Teme,_ kau jahat!" serunya.

Dan langsung berpundung ria di pojokan kamar. Dan sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang sedari memang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah novel tebal.

Tidak bisa disalahkan juga jika Naruto kesal —hanya karena Sasuke yang tidak memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padanya— karena memang sejak mereka tumbuh besar seperti sekarang Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan hadiah padanya, selalu Naruto yang memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke. Jadi, wajar sajalah jika Naruto sekarang merasa kesal dan marah pada Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya, sebagai gantinya Sasuke akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk merayakan _ultah _Naruto sepanjang satu hari penuh.

Hening…

Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara selama lebih dari setengah jam, dan ini merupakan kemajuan bagi Naruto yang notabene-nya seorang yang berisik.

Sasuke yang juga entah mengapa merasa jengah, karena tidak mendengar suara cempreng yang selalu mengganggunya pun heran. Lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya, di sudut kamar. Sasuke kemudian menutup buku novel yang sedang dibacanya, dan meraih suatu benda berbentuk kalung di dekat novel yang tadi dibacanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda _blonde_ yang masih setia duduk memeluk lututnya menghadap tembok.

Cring!

Naruto tersentak kaget saat suatu benda tergantung di lehernya. Dan langsung menoleh pada Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakangnya, sedang mangaitkan sebuah rantai kalung pada lehernya.

"I-ini…" lirih Naruto tak percaya, sambil memegang bandul kalung tersebut. Yang tiga hari lalu tidak Sasuke perbolehkan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Jika kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuh kalung ini, aku jamin, hidupmu tak akan tenang," ujarnya sadis. Tapi Naruto tidak memedulikan pernyataan Sasuke, dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menerjang tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya, hingga membuat punggung Sasuke berbenturan dengan lantai kamar.

Brukk!

"_Dobe!_" sentak Sasuke merasakan sakit pada punggungnya yang membentur lantai.

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar di atas tubuh Sasuke. Baginya ini hadiah yang paling dia suka dari Sasuke.

"_Arigatou Temeeee~!_" ujarnya senang.

Dan…

Chu~

Mencium pipi Sasuke, lalu setelahnya kabur meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya mematung di lantai.

_;;flashback end;;_

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengingat tindakan nekatnya pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya saat itu Naruto langsung kabur bukan karena tanpa alasan, tapi juga untuk menyembunyikan dentaman jantungnya yang berdetak menggila, dan wajahnya yang memang sudah merah padam.

Yah… setidaknya mengambil sedikit kesempatan tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Kyaaa!" teriak seseorang yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Menoleh ke samping di mana seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memandangnya…_err-_ bukan dia _deh…_ sepertinya. Karena wanita yang bernama Yamanaka Ino—yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya—mengarahkan tatapannya intens pada kalung di genggamannya dengan binar kagum. Entah sejak kapan Ino memerhatikan kalungnya.

"Naruto! Sejak kapan kamu punya kalung itu?" tuntutnya. Memang Naruto tidak pernah memperlihatkan kalungnya pada siapa pun sesuai dengan pesan Sasuke. Dia hanya menyembunyikan kalungnya itu di balik baju yang dipakainya saja.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, heran. Mengapa wanita ini begitu histeris hanya karena melihat kalungnya?

"Hadiah," jawab Naruto singkat.

"_Really_?"

"Ya."

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan langsung menikahi orang yang memberikan kalung itu padaku!" serunya semangat.

Naruto melongo, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Ino bicarakan.

Kali ini Ino yang memandang pemuda _blonde_ tersebut bingung. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak tahu arti simbol itu," katanya menunjuk kalung Naruto, dengan mata memicing curiga.

"_Huh_? Simbol? Simbol apa?"

_Apanya yang simbol? Ini 'kan hanya kalung aneh dari Sasuke,_batin Naruto bingung. Yah… walaupun Naruto akui bahwa kalung tersebut memang terlihat indah. Ditambah dengan batu mulia _blue saphhire_ yang menghiasinya. Sewarna dengan matanya dan membuatnya langsung menyukai kalung tersebut, selain karena bentuknya yang unik.

"_Oh God_!" pekik Ino lebay, sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Ino pada teman berambut pink-nya yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah iPad di tangannya.

Sakura yang mendengar seruan Ino itu menghampiri sahabatnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau histeris tak jelas?" tanyanya dengan raut heran.

"Sakura, coba kau jelaskan tentang simbol itu pada Naru_-chan_ yang lemot ini," ujarnya. Yang langsung mendapat pelototan tidak terima dari Naruto, karena dikatai lemot.

Sesaat Sakura memerhatikan bandul kalung yang ditunjuk Ino. Dan detik itu juga dia menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Naruto! Kau dapat dari mana kalung itu?" pekiknya serupa dengan Ino tadi.

Kening Naruto berkerut karena reaksi sama yang di tunjukkan Sakura. "_Err-_ Sasuke…" lirihnya. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena sikap kedua wanita yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dia artikan.

Hening…

Hening…

Kriik…Kriik…Kriik… Jangkrik pun ikut mengambil suara untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Hingga…

"APAAAAAAA?" pekik kedua wanita tersebut histeris. Untung saja di kelas mereka hanya tinggal mereka bertiga, karena memang jam perkuliahan sudah selesai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto sampai harus menutup telinganya, mencegah ketulian mendadak.

"Aissh! Kalian ini kenapa? Ini hanya sebuah kalung!" ujar Naruto kesal, karena sikap berlebihan kedua temannya.

Kedua wantia tersebut saling berpandangan sesaat, "Naru, kau salah…" kata Ino, miris sendiri.

Dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memberikan kalung seperti itu pada Naruto. Dan Ino yakin itu mungkin menjadi kalung satu-satunya di Negara Konoha ini. Dan yang pasti, hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto seorang. Yah, karena setahu Ino, kalung tersebut memang tidak pernah diperjual-belikan dan Ino yakin bahwa Sasuke memesan khusus kalung tersebut.

Andai Naruto tahu betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan kalung itu…

Ck, kali ini Ino dan sakura benar-benar kalah telak untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak memprediksi hal seperti ini _sih_… Apalagi mengingat sikap Sasuke yang teramat sangat berbeda jika bersama Naruto.

Yah… walau bagaimana pun dua wanita tersebut sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik mereka sendiri, jadi mereka tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto dengan memaksa perasaan mereka. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sendirilah yang membuat mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda tampan incaran para wanita di seluruh Konoha University itu.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Naruto ketahui sendiri, beberapa orang memang ada yang mendukung tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Yah… tentu saja itu para _fujodanshi._ Dan mungkin akan menambah daftar dua anggota baru.

"Apanya yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

Sedikit menghela nafas kecil, Sakura menatap Naruto. "Simbol di kalungmu itu, merupakan sebuah kode sederhana. Tepatnya sebuah _cipher Mason_. Dan untuk memecahkan kode tersebut, kita membutuhkan skema penulisan kunci pemecahan-kode yang paling sederhana dari _cipher Mason_," jelas Sakura serius.

—_Siiiinnggg—_

Hening…

Naruto cengo. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sakura tentang kalungnya.

_Simbol?_

_Kode?_

_Cipher Mason?_

_Kunci pemecahan-kode?_

_Sebenarnya ini fic apaan,_sih? Naruto membatin, sangat bingung.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas, melihat wajah pongo Naruto. Lalu dia mengambil iPad-nya yang tadi di letakkan di meja. Kemudian, membuka sebuah situs dan menulis dua kata kunci.

_Cipher Mason._

Dan munculah berbagai keterangan tentang hal tersebut. Sakura lalu memfokuskan pada salah satu gambar yang merupakan skema sederhana untuk memecahkan kode tersebut.

Pada gambar itu, Kunci pemecahan-kode tersebut, terdiri atas empat kisi—dua kisi kosong dan dua kisi bertitik-titik—disertai huruf yang ditulis sesuai urutan alphabet kini di posisikan di dalam sebuah 'bingkai' berbentuk unik. Bentuk kurungan setiap huruf menjadi simbol untuk huruf itu.

"Lihat ini," kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan layar iPad-nya pada Naruto. Naruto memerhatikan lekat layar iPad Sakura.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Naruto masih tidak paham.

"Coba kau cocokkan kode yang ada di kalungmu dengan gambar ini, dan susun kode tersebut menjadi sebuah huruf dan rangkaian kalimat," saran Sakura. Yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto.

"Memang tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai kode ini, jika tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam dunia peng-kode-an. Tapi bagi aku, Ino dan Sasuke yang sudah membaca novel Mr. Dan Brown, yang berjudul _The Lost Symbol_. Tentu kami tahu apa maksud kode yang terdapat di kalungmu itu," kata Sakura, selagi Naruto mengamati layar iPad-nya.

"Haa~ kau tahu Naru_-chan…_ kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan kalung itu. Aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika tahu begini jadinya, aku tidak akan merekomendasikan novel itu pada Sasuke tahun lalu," kata Ino yang langsung di setujui dengan sebuah anggukan dari Sakura.

"I-ini…" gumam Naruto terkejut dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan, lalu menatap Ino dan Sakura dengan mata melebar. _Tidak mungkin…_

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," kata Sakura meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto melihat sekilas ke arah jendela, dan tidak menemukan Sasuke yang tadi duduk di bangku taman. Dan tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi Naruto langsung saja menyambar tasnya dan pergi secepat kilat dari hadapan kedua wanita tersebut. Rencananya menemui Sasuke di hari esok, batal sudah.

Dan dua wantia yang ditinggalkan tersebut hanya menatap datar kepergian Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Ino pelan. Sakura hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dia mendengarkan. "Menurutmu fanbase-nya nanti… NaruSasu atau SasuNaru?" tanya Ino, dengan mata _blink-blink_.

Sakura menatap Ino aneh.

Dan…

"Tentu saja… SasuNaru!" serunya kemudian, dengan seringai di bibirnya. Tuh 'kan… nambah anggota _deh…_ o.O

.

.

Naruto terus saja berlari dan berlari, satu tujuannya kini…

Kediaman Uchiha.

Ya, Naruto harus tahu apakah kalung yang diberikan oleh Sasuke ini benar-benar memiliki arti yang seperti dia ketahui barusan atau tidak.

Jika benar, maka Naruto langsung mencap Sasuke menjadi orang paling bodoh yang pernah dia kenal. Dan sepertinya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu terasa sangat sia-sia.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selama setahun darinya? Pantas saja Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya menyentuh novel kesayangannya itu.

Damn it! _Kau benar-benar bodoh,_Teme! _Kau lebih bodoh dariku! _umpat Naruto terus menerus sepanjang perjalanan menemui sahabatnya itu. (dengan memakai bus menuju rumah Sasuke)

"Hosh... hosh… hosh…" Dengan nafas memburu setelah berlari dari halte bus, Naruto kini telah tiba di sebuah rumah yang sangat dia kenal. Dan langsung memasuki rumah tersebut, tanpa melakukan etika bertamu terlebih dahulu. Karena dia sudah terlalu biasa memasuki rumah tersebut. Saat dia bertemu dengan si Nyonya rumah, dia hanya nyengir sebagai salam dan langsung melesat menuju ke lantai dua di mana sebuah kamar milik sang bungsu Uchiha terletak.

Dan mengatur nafas sejenak, sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Cklek!

Seketika Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika tidak menemukan pemilik kamar di dalamnya.

_Apa dia pergi?_ Batinnya bertanya sendiri. Namun suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut mematahkan pemikirannya.

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja belajar yang ada di kamar itu. Dan membuka sebuah buku. Ya, buku novel yang menjadi masalah baginya saat ini. Lalu berhenti di sebuah halaman yang memliki isi sebuah simbol, yang sama dengan simbol yang juga terdapat di kalungnya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa berbalik melihat pun, Naruto tahu bahwa itu Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, apalagi wangi _mint_ segar yang disukainya menyebar ke seluruh kamar.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening sedikit saat menemukan seseorang yang sudah menghindarinya selama tiga hari kini berada di kamarnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini _Do—_" Perkataan dengan nada sinis dari Sasuke terputus, saat melihat Naruto membuka novel miliknya.

"_Teme,_ apa yang aku ketahui mengenai kalung ini benar?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menuju ke lemari pakaian—mengabaikan Naruto—dan mengambil salah satu celana jeans tiga perempat miliknya, karena saat ini dia sedang _toples_ dan hanya memakai selembar handuk yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya.

"Hanya itu tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Naruto berdecak saat Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, "Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh, tapi kau sendiri lebih bodoh dariku," ujarnya, seraya berbalik untuk mendapatkan tatapan datar dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Rona tipis terlihat di wajah _tan-_nya ketika melihat tubuh _toples_ Sasuke.

"_Err-_ tidak bisakah kau memakai bajumu juga?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup. Walaupun dia sudah sering melihat pemandangan seperti itu, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, entah mengapa dia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ini kamarku, dan aku berhak melakukan apa pun yang kumau di sini," ujar Sasuke cuek. Namun dalam hati menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ok, terserah padamu," kata Naruto malas berdebat, dan kemudian Naruto meraih kalungnya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa kau memberikan kalung ini padaku? Apakah arti dari simbol ini memang untukku? Yang artinya…" lanjut Naruto menggantung, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa memanas. Namun Naruto yakin, tanpa dia melanjutkan kata-katanya pun Sasuke dapat memahami maksudnya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di kasurnya, dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di leher, dan berhenti setelah dirasa cukup kering.

"Kemari," perintah Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mendekat padanya.

Naruto menurutinya, hingga ia berdiri dengan jarak cukup dekat untuk Sasuke meraih kalung yang tergantung di leher Naruto.

"Percuma saja jika kau tahu arti simbol ini, tapi kau hanya menyukaiku…" ujar Sasuke kemudian. Naruto hanya diam, tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dalam _sapphire_ yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut. "Percuma saja jika kau menyukaiku... tapi aku mencintaimu," jelas Sasuke saat melihat Naruto tidak paham dengan perkataannya.

_Blush!_

Naruto tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Rasanya sulit sekali pendengarannya untuk mempercayai apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Berbagai kilasan cepat mengenai kejadian tiga hari yang lalu kini berputar dalam kepalanya.

Oh… Naruto lupa tentang Sasuke dan kesempurnaannya.

_The hell_… Waktu itu dia memang mengatakan menyukai Sasuke, tapi itu juga bukan berarti dia tidak mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Jadi… karena itu dia marah?

_Damn!_

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa merutuki tingkah konyol Sasuke dalam hati. Lalu buat apa dia ber_-galau_ ria selama tiga hari ini?

Tapi…

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan padaku secara langsung saja? Bahkan sudah setahun kau menyembunyikannya dariku," kata Naruto lagi, masih bingung.

Sasuke menatap malas Naruto. "Kau tidak bertanya," jawab Sasuke teramat sangat santai, membuat Naruto ingin…

Pletak!

Melayangkan pukulan gemasnya pada kepala Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Dobe!_" sengit Sasuke tidak terima. Naruto hanya melengos sebal. Sambil berusaha menahan kesabarannya menghadapi sikap cuek bin tak jelas _teme_ di hadapannya.

"Jadi, jika aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku waktu itu padamu, maka kau juga tidak akan mengatakan hal sebenarnya padaku, begitu?"

"Walaupun kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu sekalipun, aku tidak masalah dengan itu," kata Sasuke kali ini dengan senyum miring tipis, di bibirnya.

Naruto memeringkan kepalanya 45 derajat, dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu, tanda tanya besar bersarang di benaknya. Sasuke sendiri harus berdehem kecil untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tidak langsung menyergap makhluk yang terlihat sangat imut di depannya.

"Apa kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukaiku?" Seringai Sasuke melebar, saat melihat Naruto merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari _onyx_ miliknya. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa membacanya semudah itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke terulur untuk membelai leher jenjangnya, dan otomatis membuat tubuhnya sedikit meremang merasakan kulit tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, _Teme!_ Bisa saja aku bersama orang lain saat itu," kata Naruto sedikit ketus dan mencoba mengalihkan dentaman keras pada dadanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengarahkan tubuh Naruto menghadap ke sebuah cermin di kamar tersebut, dengan masih tetap tangannya berada di leher Naruto.

"Jangan berharap bahwa aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," bisik Sasuke, kali ini dengan tiba-tiba di mengecup pangkal leher Naruto lembut, membuat tubuh Naruto menegang seketika.

"Kurasa... tanda yang kubuat tiga hari yang lalu ini cukup untuk membuat siapa pun itu agar tidak menyentuhmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui maksud Sasuke. Dengan tergesa Naruto lebih mendekat ke arah cermin dan mengekspos lehernya lebih lebar untuk menemukan bintik kemerahan di pangkal lehernya yang nyaris menghilang dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih banyak lagi tanda yang terlihat di tengkuknya.

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga membuat punggungnya beradu dengan cermin di belakangnya, sedikit membuat jarak dari Sasuke yang menyeringai mengerikan padanya.

"K-kau! Se-sejak kapan...?" tanya Naruto _horror_. Hei! dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ada tanda-tanda itu di lehernya! Untung saja rambut bagian belakangnya yang sedikit panjang dapat menutupinya.

"Kau pikir dengan cara apa aku membangunkanmu setiap pagi? Kau tahu, membangunkanmu itu lebih sulit daripada membangunkan seekor rubah (?)."

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi _shock_.

_Setiap pagi itu… sejak berapa tahun?_ Batinya ngeri.

Ok, Naruto memang punya kelemahan pada saat bangun pagi, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu. Pantas saja terkadang dia mendapatkan mimpi yang 'aneh-aneh' dan selalu mendapatkan seringai menyebalkan dari Sasuke, hampir di setiap pagi dia membuka mata.

"Bukankah kau tahu, jika aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh apa yang kusukai?" Sasuke semakin memojokan Naruto dan mengurungnya. "Dan hal itu juga berlaku padamu Naru_-koi_, karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu," tambah Sasuke dengan nada main-main. Dan langsung menawan bibir sewarna _cherry _merah yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya.

Sesaat Sasuke melepas tautannya untuk melihat wajah yang merona manis di hadapannya, "Kau tahu? Arti simbol ini hanya untukmu…" desah Sasuke pelan.

Tertegun sesaat, Naruto menatap _onyx_ Sasuke lekat mencari keyakinan di dalamnya. Dan ketika mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "_Arigatou…_"

Dan Sasuke pun kembali meraih bibir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu—ingat cara membangunkan makhluk pirang ini? Yang artinya dia akan mendapatkan selalu _morning Kiss_ secara sepihak—perlahan, namun pasti Sasuke terus melumat dengan lembut bibir ranum Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terhanyut, dan membalas lumatan Sasuke.

Dan dengan sendirinya aktivitas mereka menjadi semakin agresif dan bernafsu membuat erangan dan desahan terus terdengar, menjadikan kamar tersebut sebagai saksi bisu pelepas semua hasrat dan gejolak perasaan indah yang telah lama mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

Sinar hangat dari sang mentari pagi menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan. _Well,_ tentu saja akibat aktivitas… yeah, _you-know-what-I-mean._

"Eunghh…" lenguhan pelan seorang pemuda pirang terdengar, saat dirinya merasakan sinar mentari sedikit menerpa wajahnya yang menghadap jendela. Berbalik, untuk menghindari sinar tersebut, melanjutkan tidurnya dan semakin bersingut maju untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang keras di hadapannya.

Mendengus pelan sesuatu yang keras itu, dan ternyata merupakan sesosok pemuda _raven._ "Tumben kau bisa bangun tanpa 'bantuan'ku," ujar Si _raven._ Yang sudah terbangun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, dan sedang berbaring miring menghadap si _dobe_ dengan menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas meraih pinggang makhluk terindah di hadapannya untuk semakin merapat ke arahnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, lalu menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya. Lagi-lagi seringai menyebalkan yang pertama kali memenuhi bola _sapphire_-nya. "Ngantuk 'Suke~" rengeknya. Dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang di hadapannya, sekaligus melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh bak porselen milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dengan tingkah manja Naruto, apalagi mengingat aktivas semalam yang melelahkan bagi mereka berdua. Ingin dia memenuhi permintaan _blonde_ tercintanya ini, tapi sayang… jadwal kuliah menghalangi niatnya itu. Dan yah… Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menggunakan cara 'biasa'nya untuk membuat sang _uke_ terbangun.

"_Teme!_ Berhentilah mengangguku!" seru Naruto kesal, karena Sasuke terus mengecup lehernya dan membuatnya menggeliat geli.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke masih terus dengan kegiatannya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah merenggut kesal.

"Jam pertama dengan Kurenai-_sensei,_ _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke yang membuat ekspresi Naruto melunak mendengar dosen paling displin itu, dan beberapa saat terdiam.

Lalu tiba-tiba, entah kenapa Naruto langsung nyengir tak jelas dan terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?" tanyanya. Dalam hati sedikit takut, kalau-kalau otak-_dobe_ Naruto semakin parah.

"Bicara soal kuliah, aku jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan Ino kemarin, _Teme_," kata Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin heran. _Memangnya ada apa kemarin?_

"Kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan Ino saat dia pertama kali melihat kalung ini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Naruto saja belum menjelaskannya? "Dasar _Dobe,_" gumamnya sangat pelan hingga Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto memerhatikan kalungnya lagi. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat membaca arti simbol itu-lagi-entah mengapa dia tidak bosan untuk terus membacanya.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. "Omong-omong, _Teme…_ Kenapa kau membuat kalung ini dengan simbol Mason?" tanyanya lagi, melupakan sejenak perkataan sebelumnya.

_Mengapa tiba-tiba arah pembicaraannya berubah?_ Pikir Sasuke bingung.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu, Sasuke ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Hingga dia dapat merangkul kembali pinggang Naruto dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu _tan_ yang terekspos bebas tersebut. Sekaligus menghirup pelan wangi citrus yang membuatnya bisa hilang kendali kapan saja. Namun saat ini dia sedikit harus menahannya.

"Hn…" gumamnya sesaat, dan melanjutkan, "Karena aku suka novel itu… dan karena aku juga suka dengan simbol sederhana itu…" katanya, Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria saja, sebagai tanda dia mengerti.

"Tapi… lebih dari itu, karena aku mencintaimu hingga berpikir untuk membuat kalung itu dengan simbol yang aku sukai."

Hening…

Hening…

"_Teme,_ sejak kapan kau suka bergombal ria begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik aneh.

"Sejak… semalam kau jadi milikku," jawabnya sambil berbisik di telinga Naruto dengan nada _seductive._

Skak!

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, hingga mencapai telinganya, ketika adegan malam tadi kini berputar cepat di kepalanya. Dan membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan tertawa, _Teme_!" sungutnya berusaha terdengar kesal, namun wajahnya yang memerah tidak mendukung sama sekali.

Tidak mau merusak pagi indah bersama _blonde_ tercintanya dengan berdebat tak jelas, Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ok, lalu apa yang Ino katakan?" tanya Sasuke mengembalikan arah pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, dan lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil sebelum berkata, "Saat dia melihat kalung ini, Ino bilang bahwa dia akan langsung menikahi orang yang memberikan kalung seperti ini padanya," jelasnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya lagi, malas. Tidak heran jika Ino bisa berpikir seperti itu, karena wanita itu memang sangat tergila-gila dengan novel penuh wawasan tersebut.

Tapi omong-omong soal yang dikatakan Ino itu…

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai sebuah laci pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya, dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk kotak peti kecil berwarna perak dengan ukiran yang juga sebuah simbol Mason, namun dalam tulisan simbol yang berbeda dari laci tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap dalam diam semua tindakan Sasuke, sampai peti kecil itu terbuka dan mengarah padanya.

Naruto tenganga, dengan benda di dalamnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin dan sepasang dengan kalung yang dia pakai.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan kau yang menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke menatap intens Naruto dengan tatapan datar, namun keseriusan dan ketulusan terpancar kuat dalam _onyx_ sekelam malamnya.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi cincin tersebut dan Sasuke bergantian, dengan raut tak percaya yang sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan ragu mengambil cincin tersebut dan perlahan memutarnya untuk melihat ukiran simbol yang sama dengan yang ada pada kalungnya.

Lalu, membacanya dari arah kiri ke kanan. Simbol pertama membentuk huruf; I, kedua; L, ketiga; O, keempat dan seterusnya…

Hingga membentuk rangkaian kalimat; _I love you._

Naruto tahu kalimat ini sangat sederhana dan teramat sering diucapkan bagi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan Sasuke pun membuatnya dalam simbol Mason sederhana, namun kalimat tersebut memiliki makna tidak sesederhana itu bagi Naruto. Sebuah makna terindah dalam hidupnya.

Dan ini merupakan sebuah simbol cinta sederhana yang Sasuke berikan untuknya.

Sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa, Sasuke itu terlalu jenius untuk tahu, bagaimana kalimat sederhana itu menjadi suatu hal teristimewa, yang pernah dia lihat dan rasakan. Dan perasaan itu tak akan dia biarkan memudar dalam hatinya.

Selamanya…

"_I love you too, 'Suke…_" ucap Naruto pelan setelah selesai memaknai kalimat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum, "_I know,_" balasnya dan kembali memberikan kecupan lembut pada sang terkasih, seolah dapat mencurahkan perasaan cinta dalam hatinya.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

a/n:

Untuk yang penasaran tentang simbol di atas silahkan cek di mbah gugel. Dan rangkai kalimat yang kalian sukai…^^ karena di sini memang tidak bisa di gambarin langsung sih…

_Well,_ boleh nanya? Ini termasuk fluff bukan, sih?

so... mind to review? ^^


End file.
